


"Yeah, it is."

by Lillian_nator



Series: Short and Sweet [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: "Dad's not coming back, is he?" The young fox hybrid asked his uncle, his ears pinning back to his head, and his face tilting to the side.Tears pricked at the corner of Tommy's eyes, but he wouldn't cry - he couldn't. Not in front of Fundy. Not in front of his 8 year old nephew, who just came to terms with the fact that his dad is gone. Not when, in reality, it was for the best. Now when Fundy's future is so much brighter without Wilbur in it."No. No he's not Bud.""That's okay." Fundy decided, looking Tommy in the eyes.He would doanythingfor this fucking boy.Tommy stared down at this boy, his nephew, who so clearly had Wilbur's eyes, that it hurt, and he smiles, a real, soft, genuine smile; "Yeah, it is Funds. It will be."
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Short and Sweet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017712
Comments: 24
Kudos: 656





	"Yeah, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit different and shorter than my usual stuff, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

The sun was beginning to set into soft hues of orange and pink when Tommy heard the small fox hybrid giggling in the distance. The blonde stood up off of his bench immediately at the heartwarming sound - his eyes darting around the area looking for the young boy. 

His heart warmed at the sight in front of him - who was now standing in front of the bench, looking towards L’Manberg - Fundy was running to him on the Prime Path, hands grasping at the straps of his backpack, which was slightly too big for him. 

“Uncle Tommy, Uncle Toms!” The boy yelled towards the teen. 

Tommy instantly crouched, ready for the boy’s impact. The teen let out a small grunt when the boy slammed into him, but Tommy quickly caught himself, pulling himself up, and lifting Fundy to rest atop his hip. Although Fundy was 8, he was still small for his age - L’Manberg didn’t have the resources to feed the adults, let alone two growing teens, and a 7-year-old boy, during the war, leaving Fundy a year or two behind, development wise. This, however, made it easy for Tommy to pick up the boy. 

The fox-boy giggled, as Tommy ruffled a hand through his bright orange hair. 

“Hey Fundy!” Tommy greeted enthusiastically, as bright blue eyes met rich brown ones. 

“Hi, Uncle Toms.” Fundy giggled again.

Tommy silently wondered if he spent the day with Niki, or Phil? He wished he could be there for Fundy more - but Vice President duties called. 

He wordlessly shuddered, as he had to remind himself: _He wasn’t gonna turn out like Wilbur. He was Tommy, Fundy’s 16 year old Uncle. Tommy didn’t need to be Fundy’s dad._

He returned his attention to the bright eyed boy. 

"Did you have fun today, Bud?" Tommy asked, letting the bright-orange-haired boy down onto the soft grass outside of Tommy's home. The fur on the boy's head bounced as he talked excitedly - it made Tommy smile. 

"Yes! You won't believe what happened, Uncle Tommy!" His smile was so much like Wilbur's. 

Tommy knelt down, so that his eyes were at Fundy's level. He knew that the boy liked being treated as an equal. "Well, I won't know until you tell me Funds!" The blonde grinned back at the fox.

"I was with Mrs. Niki, and I helped with the pie Uncle Tommy! I mashed the berry filling for 5 pies. All by myself!" Fundy held up five fingers to make the point. 

Tommy's grin became wider, pointing to Fundy's hand; "No way! 5 whole pies! That's insane Fundy. Sounds like a busy day Bud, spare any pie for your Uncle?" 

"Of course," Fundy ruffles around his small backpack that used to be mounted on his back, "Mrs. Niki said that I had to give some to my Uncle Toms. I would never disobey Mrs. Niki" Fundy shook his head to show the truthfulness of his statement. 

"Well, I mean between you and me, Funds, I'm a little scared of Mrs. Niki when she's angry, so I don't blame you." Fundy giggled at the blonde's statement, handing a piece of Tupperware to Tommy, that is filled with two slices of Berry Pie. "Did you already have any Fundy?" Tommy asked knowing that he would give the boy a piece whether or not he's already had some that day. 

It was strange, Tommy realized that he finally knew how Wilbur felt. Wilbur always said that he couldn't say no to Tommy when the blonde was a kid, and Tommy understood. He would give his nephew the whole fucking world if he could. 

"Nope." The fox-boy beamed. "Mrs. Niki said I had to wait for you." 

"That was awfully nice of her, come on Funds, let's go eat and watch the sunset."

* * *

The two L’Manbergians sat, one atop the other. 

Fundy sat on Tommy’s lap mindlessly chatting while they ate their pie. 

“It's really good, Fundy, good job.” Tommy complimented the fox, watching as the boy’s eyes lit up. 

Tommy needed to compliment the boy more often - heaven knows that Wilbur didn’t do it enough. Tommy would be better. Fundy deserved better.

* * *

The Sunset was half-way to finish now, both boys finished their pie, content smiles playing on their faces, both feeling warm, with their stomachs full. 

Tommy rested his head atop Fundy’s, feeling the aforementioned boy nuzzle into Tommy’s chest. Tommy would do anything - will do anything for the boy. Tommy **will** give the boy the world. Wilbur couldn’t do it. Tommy guessed that he would just have to pick up Wilbur’s slack in this regard too.

* * *

The Sunset was close to the end now, Fundy had moved to sit on the grass floor, absentmindedly playing with the grass as butterflies, bees, and the rare firefly caught his attention. 

Tommy would have to bring Fundy to the meadow sometime. 

Everything honestly surprised Tommy about Fundy. Tommy was surprised how fast he fell into the role of Uncle, even at such a young age, Tommy had begun looking over Fundy as soon as the boy could walk. Tommy was 10. 

But what surprised Tommy the most, were the words that fell out of the fox’s mouth next. 

"Dad's not coming back, is he?" The young fox hybrid asked his uncle, his ears pinning back to his head, and his face tilting to the side. 

The teen looked at the boy, in complete and utter shock. 

Tears pricked at the corner of Tommy's eyes, but he wouldn't cry - he couldn't. Not in front of Fundy. Not in front of his 8 year old nephew, who just came to terms with the fact that his dad is gone. Not when, in reality, it was for the best. Now when Fundy's future is so much brighter without Wilbur in it. 

"No. No he's not Bud." 

"That's okay." Fundy decided, looking Tommy in the eyes.

He would do _anything_ for this fucking boy.

Tommy stared down at this boy, his nephew, who so clearly had Wilbur's eyes, that it hurt, and he smiles, a real, soft, genuine smile; "Yeah, it is Funds. It will be."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you liked this, and thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you liked it, or have anything to say at all, leave a comment down below, I love to see them - and will try to respond to as many as possible. 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful evening, and have a good night :) 
> 
> **Subscribe to Technoblade and Philza Minecraft**


End file.
